The Tales of a Dragon
by Angelwriter10
Summary: A collection of short stories entered around Hiccstrid. Warning: Fluff!


I sprinted for the door as I heard the familiar secret knock that we had conjured up. No matter what happened- even if a Nadder spat up on me- I don't think anything could spoil this night. I flung the door open and jumped into Hiccup's arms. "Hic! I missed you so much..." I said muffled through his shoulder. He laughed and pulled me in closer.  
"I missed you even more mi'lady!" He said cheerfully. I pulled back and pecked him lightly on the lips before taking his hand.  
"Alright, I'm ready for this... 'secret date' you've planned." We walked through the town as he led me past the docks.  
He pursed his lips and grinned. "I know... 'bout time I asked you, huh?"  
"Well... considering I asked you out the last three times..." I laughed and shrugged.  
"Hey. For the record, you're probably a much better date planner than I am."  
"So where are you taking me?" I could barely contain my excitement. There weren't many things that could actually surprise me anymore.  
His mouth widened into a grin as he kept his eyes on the road. "That's for me to know and you to find out... eventually," he chuckled.  
"Oh come on you know how much I hate surprises!"  
"That's why it's so fun."  
I let out a huff and turned my gaze away, pretending to be upset. We were headed along the coastline, through the brush. Why were we way out here?  
"Oh come on, you aren't really mad."  
I kept quiet.  
"Astrid..."  
I remained silent as he sighed. I stayed quiet another moment and turned to give him a pouty lip.  
"Oh come on now," he groaned, "don't do that face! You know I..." he paused and glanced ahead. "We're here anyways. You have to close your eyes..."  
"You're kidding me-"  
"Please!"  
"I sighed and shut them.  
"Okay," he guided my hands gently. "Follow me-"  
I quickly tripped over a rock and he caught me.  
"Follow me emcarefully/em."  
"Where on Earth are we?" I mumbled. We were headed down a jagged path. Gravel rocks and sticks that poked my legs. But The ocean was getting louder. the temptation to open my eyes was unbearable, but I knew Hiccup had worked really hard on this surprise, so I couldn't spoil it for him. My feet finally hit softer soil and he stopped.  
"Alright. Here we are."  
I blinked few times before realizing that we were standing at the edge of a sandy beach overlooking the ocean that spanned out in front of us as far as the horizon. It was incredibly beautiful. In fact, I knew the sun would be setting any minute, as I could see it far int he West.  
"Do you, uh... do you like it?" He smiled sheepishly at me, like I would judge him.  
"Hic it's amazing! But... why are we here? It's not like we haven't been to the beach before."  
He gestured for me to follow him, and I just silently walked alongside. The sun was beginning to set along the horizon as I held his hand as we walked down the stretch of sand. I was too busy observing the pinking sky to notice that we had rounded a corner and I stopped dead in tracks. I stood there a moment, taking in the sight, and quickly realized I had been holding my breath.  
"Hiccup... is this what I think it is?" It was a picnic. With an old blanket and basket and I could smell the food already.  
He nodded.  
"I can't believe you did this for me!" I gushed. He squeezed my hand and we sat down, turning to face the sunset. He was being quite quiet, but I didn't mind. The scenery was so peaceful, I felt like speaking might shatter the moment. He opened the basket and handed me some food, which I quickly ate; I could tell he was the one who had cooked it too. I looked over at him with a smile, no one had ever done anything like this for me.  
He finally decided to speak. "You look beautiful you know." My cheeks felt hot and I could tell that his were too.  
"You know exactly what I like," I said and we both took another bite. The rest of the meal was spent in harmonious chatter. We didn't get to spend much time together since he's taken on full chief duties- but of course, I'm usually doing half of it. The sun had almost disappeared by the time we finished eating and he stood up and brushed himself off. He offered me a hand up and I smiled.  
"Well, thank you... this was really fun." I looked away rather shyly, and then cursed myself- only emhe/em could make me fluster like this.  
"Not over yet..."  
"What are you doing-" He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. My heart jumped out of my chest and my cheeks were probably brighter than a flaming nightmare. He moved his hands around my waist, and I responded with mine around his neck-not anything unusual. The roar of the waves in the background served as a rhythm, and gradually we began to dance as the last bit of sunlight disappeared.  
I rested my forehead against his as we swayed gently back and forth.  
"I love you," he said.  
I smiled brightly and clutched him tighter, daring not open my eyes in case it was all a dream.  
"I love you too, Hic."  
He leaned in and his lips brushed mine lightly before kissing me.


End file.
